Needs of a Demon
by Annamii
Summary: A simple kiss was all it was. More like a brushing of lips. Whatever it was, Hilda has no tolerance for the strange feeling she keeps having. Several weeks later, she is determined to take care of it before it get's out of hand. Luckily, she has the most insufferable, idiotic man around to help. M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck," Hilda exhaled. She was feeling feverish and her crotch wouldn't stop throbbing.

Hilda suspected such occurrences would indicate that she has developed odd cravings in her lower area that couldn't be satisfied with food. She was not very fond of them as she found the urges to be highly uncomfortable and quite annoying. They would occur spontaneously at irregular times and she constantly felt like a hot mess but she had one thing clear. It was all Oga's fault as per usual.

She knew her best bet was to find a way to resolve the matter at hand quickly. However, in her current situation obtaining a way to satisfy the fire in her belly would be most difficult as her young master and his sister were sleeping peacefully beside her. She wouldn't dare disturb their rest. Her eyes glanced past Beelzebub and fell on the human contractor beside Nico. She narrowed her eyes and glared vehemently, practically burning holes into Oga's head. Hilda didn't know the exact details since her knowledge on the the subject was very limited, especially since she had only been taught to serve in the wet nurse academy.

Despite that, it was clear to her that ever since she and Oga brushed lips a few weeks ago under circumstances she couldn't in hell be responsible for, she had been having the most frustrating feelings in her life and it pissed her off to no end. Hilda devoted her life to the young master and when she suddenly becomes light headed and hot, she fears it could compromise the safety of her master if she were unable to serve properly. Although the problem was solely Oga's fault, instead of making the fool find a solution himself, Hilda needed to reach Lamia or at least the doctor to find a way to eliminate or prolong her urges before they become too much for her to handle in the long run.

"Please forgive me, young master," Hilda muttered. Her eyes brightened as she watched Beelzebub snore lightly in his slumber. Being unable to remain composed by the young master, Hilda sat up and crawled out of the tent they had assembled for the night in the demon world. Oga heard the rustling and felt a light pressure on his leg. Sluggishly, his eyes opened to catch Hilda crawling out.

Once Hilda was out she breathed in the cool air, letting it fan over her flushed face. In a cloudy haze, she suddenly wished she was stayed with Iris-sama longer. Hilda was quite curious to how sexual desires in the human world compares to those of a demon such as herself. As far as she had observed in the human world, urges don't occur spontaneously, at least for females. Hilda also knew that when lip contact was made, such urges don't always kick in but tend to right after as she had seen from her many soap operas. From what she could gather, after touching lips with Ogas, the urges that occur after would develop at mixed intervals in the course of the last weeks. She had noticed that the intervals were becoming shorter and the sessions were more intense. It had been bearable the first few rounds but the one she had at the moment needed immediate attention. She leaned against the bark of a tree and glanced around feeling slightly conscious.

Her crotch was pulsating and as Hilda spreaded her slender thighs and brought them to her chest, she knew it was quite wet in the area. Under her nightgown the cool air reached the soaked cloth of her panties and Hilda tentatively slide her hand underneath her thighs and touched her most sensitive place. Unexpecting the pleasure a single touch brought, she sucked the air in and gasped loudly. Cupping her mouth, her eyes flicked towards the tent. No movement occurred in the tent and Hilda continued with the task at hand. Although she didn't know exactly was to do, touching her core brought a sense of relief as pleasure corsed through her. Even though it felt good, Hilda feared her urges were only growing. As she stroked herself, Hilda found it difficult to keep her vocals in and released several moans. Mind fogged with sensations, Hilda pressed a little harder, finger itching to slip into her folds. Suddenly, the tent door flapped open and Hilda watched Oga poke his head out.

"Hilda are you alright..." Oga trailed off, eyes lingering on the sight before him.

Hilda, instantly pissed, whispered harshly, "Don't just gawk!"

"Ah, right," Oga said evenly and started to back his way into the tent.

"Damn fool!" Hilda panted. "Come over here and assist me!"

"Huh?"

"This is all your fault anyway," Hilda groaned. The density of his brain irked her at the worst times.

"What?! The hell are you blaming me bitch?"

Hilda gritted her teeth and crawled over, taking a hold of Oga by his shirt and yanked him out of the tent. She pulled his face close to her hot glare. "First you cause this mess and now you won't acknowledge that it's your fault? Well since you interrupted me, you're going to help me finish it!" she hissed, face burning. Oga stared calmly at the flustered women before him.

"Fine."

"Eh?" Hilda was taken by surprise at his response but even more so when he pinned her shoulders to the ground. "You sewer rat, what the hell do you think you're-"

Oga forcefully sealed her lips with her own. With wide eyes, Hilda peered up at him as he stared right back.

"You ask. So," Oga whispered in a low voice making Hilda involuntary shiver, "you better be thankful bitch. Better keep your voice down or you'll wake up the brats."

Hilda gawked unbelievably at the male on top of her. How could a such a human be so audacious? Hilda fumed inside, her temper flaring. If only she wasn't in such a state she wouldn't hesitate to maul Oga for even placing a hand on her. However, she found herself paralyzed when she looked into Oga's brown eyes.

In fact, Hilda never felt more vulnerable under the gaze and body of this ruthless man. Yet, she didn't mind being trapped oddly enough. The thrill of this new territory made her heart race with excitement. Eyes still wide and chest still heaving, Hilda still felt the need to feel a release of some kind but her gaze with Oga rendered her motionless until he leaned in close, warm breath mixed between their lips.

"Open wide."

"Don't you dare tell-" As soon as Hilda found her voice again, she attempted to muster as much venom as she could in her flustered state but nothing could've prepared her for the sweet sensation once Oga's mouth sucked hers into a rough and wild confrontation.

"Mmmff...!"

Oga swallowed her words easily and he was quite frankly relieved when the women finally stopped talking. Instead. he was mesmerized by the small grunts he received when he slipped his tongue into her hot cavern. Obviously, Hilda was never the women to back down even in foreign situations, but Oga wasn' going to let her win the battle without a struggle. His eyes tracked Hilda's expression, carefully taking in her movements. When his eyes stared into her green orbs, she narrowed them a fraction. Oga suddenly felt Hilda push back with her tongue vigorously and he responded by pushing back with his head.

With lips bruising and teeth clashing, neither would break free for oxygen as neither would lose the battle. Oga's eyebrow twitched while his lungs screamed curses for air. Hilda didn't seem fazed by the need for air (damned demons) so in one last ditch attempt, Oga maneuvered Hilda's arms above her head and Oga's solid chest collided with Hilda's, flush against her large breasts. Hilda broke away at the contact, gasping out loud. While she was about to retort about the fashion he won, she realized how feverish he skin has gotten. She imagined her skin was sickly pink in tone and warmth spread from her face to her chest. The pressure from Oga made it difficult for her to obtain all the air she was gasping for. Hilda knew that the kiss did not help her at all, only that it made her core ache with absolute need.

"What did you do?!" Hilda rasped, slightly disappointed in how breathy she sounded. Oga smirked and Hilda narrowed her eyes however, she found the slight twitch in his lips to be overwhelmingly attractive. She almost gasped at the thought but Oga's husky voice brought back her attention to how their chests heaved against each other.

"I helped."

"Like hell you did!" Hilda looked at the man incredulously. "How the fuck did that help? If anything it's making fucking hot and wet and the throbbing is a fucking bitch!" Hilda exploded and her rage was fueled further when the infuriating man neglected to answer. She brought her thighs together in hope to swell the pulsating but Oga stopped her. Hilda was aware just how close his knee was from her core and suddenly had the impulse to grind herself onto his knee. Her hips twitch but before she could figure anything out, she jolted at the touch of Oga's hot tongue trailing over her jaw bone and onto her sensitive neck. Hot breaths left her as he nipped at the flesh, tongue rubbing the injury. The suction had Hilda craning her neck but however nice it felt as he ravaged her neck, Hilda had more pressing matters in between her legs.

"Oga..." She found herself at a lost of words at how she would bring the man's attentions to her throbbing.

"Hmmm?"

"Do...something else..." Hilda groaned mentally. The state she was in had an evident effect on her speech as well but Oga seemed to have understood.

"These things have a typical process," Oga began and Hilda groaned out of frustration for the human culture but Oga wasn't finished. "but you're so fucking wet, I can just dive right in."

Hilda was only puzzled but soon her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her moist lips parted. Oga pushed his bare knee up, roughly against Hilda's molten core and was greeted with a satisfying, guttural moan that erupted from the hard headed woman squirming under him. Green eyes flared open as the immense pleasure ran up and down her spine. In the moment, her head flicked upwards, colliding with Oga's forehead from the shock. The man recoiled back at the impact and released Hilda's wrists, rubbing his head.

"What the fuck bitch?!" He glared down but his anger was driven away as soon as it emerged. He watched Hilda, hips twitching awkwardly unaware of how to find the release she seeked while her breasts rose and fell rapidly. Her lips were open wide and swollen from their kiss. Back arched on the ground, Hilda's lust clouded eyes fixed on Oga in the most desperate way and he felt something inside him brutally snap.

"Fuck," he snarled and kissed Hilda again, rough and unyielding. Without his hands to bind her, Hilda freely threaded her fingers into Oga's shaggy brown locks and tugged. A low growl rumbled from Oga's throat that sent shivers down Hilda's arched back. During their kiss, Oga trusted his knee up in a harsh manner, pressing hard. Hilda reacted violently, clawing at his scalp as he swallowed her screams. Unconsciously, Hilda thrusted her hips and grinded her groin on Oga's knee, relishing at the staggering sensation.

'It's working...?' Hilda thought at the back of her mind but she could only focus on feeling. Her mind was overwhelmed with touch and along with Oga, they grabbed and clawed at each other in a frenzy, tearing clothes and teeth clashing once again in their never ending battle for dominance. Hilda couldn't, no wouldn't think about anything else but desperate hands on her body, Oga's muscular chest rubbing against her sensitive nipples, and the feeling of his soft lips sucking her into a coarse fervor of animalistic lust. Her hands raked down Oga's head and wrapped around his neck in a suffocating embrace, deepening their ravaging lip lock. Hands slid under her flimsy nightgown and she moaned with passion, feeling the rumble of her throat travel to his.

Shifting both knees in between Hilda's legs, Oga released their kiss for the tiniest of seconds before diving back onto Hilda's waiting lips. His left hand ventured lower and rubbed over Hilda's entrance over the wet cloth. Her hips convulsed with pleasure and a broken scream left her throat.

"Finally!" Green orbs flashed to brown ones and Oga wasted no time in absorbing the organsmic expression on HIlda's face when he thrusted two fingers, knuckle deep into her vagina. He groaned out loud when HIlda's walls immediately clamped over his digits, entrapping them in heat.

"Ahh...!" Nails ran down Oga's back, clenching and relaxing at every long thrust of Oga's fingers. Insuppressible moans and cries left Hilda's mouth. She frantically grabbed at Oga's shirt and latched her mouth onto his neck, biting in a way of seeking release for the unbelievable pressure that engulfed her aching center. Oga winced at the sudden sting, hand jolting, Hilda whimpering. All the noises the women was making drove him over the edge and he cursed. His throbbing erection demanded his attention and pressed painfully against the the cloth of his shorts. With his free hand, he removed his shirt, making Hilda release his flesh from her blazing mouth. Her hands instantly sought out his free skin, rippling with muscles and the scratch of her nails made Oga gasp.

"Fucking hell," Oga breathed and removed his fingers with a loud squelch. Hilda's eyes flashed angrily.

"Why did you remove your fingers?"

Oga's eyebrow quirked at her question. "Because I'm replacing them, calm the fuck down."

He shoved his shorts down to free his erection and Oga shivered from the air that brushed his heated member. He knelt down low again and planted his left hand on the ground beside Hilda's head. With his right, he pushed Hilda's panties aside so he had access to her swollen entrance. Before thrusting inside, he peered down at Hilda. Her mouth rounded at the answer of her unasked question, eyes mesmerized by Oga's engorged member. With consent, Oga guided his cock into Hilda's entrance and shuddered at the immense heat. Her arms wrapped around his neck again and without hesitation he rammed his length into her pussy in a powerful thrust.

"...Oh! Fuck," Hilda gasped and shuddered. Her inner muscles clamped down automatically, encasing Oga's cock in a hot, tight embrace. With a sudden shock, Hilda realized what her ache had been craving as it felt so right and satisfying it felt to be filled in such a way. She moaned in ecstasy, hot breath fanning Oga's neck.

"Jesus fuck women," Oga groaned into her ear. "So...tight." He grounded his hips into hers and withdrew only to fill her to the hilt with every thrust that followed. Hilda quivered every time he pounded into her, tossing her head back while crying out nothing but pleasurable noises. Their moans and gasps echoed each other as Hilda slammed her hips to meet Oga's quickening thrust.

"Ahng!" Hilda was overcome with a sudden burst of pleasure when Oga's cock buried deeper than before. "Do that again."

"Tch, so demanding," Oga growled. He wrapped his hands around Hilda's back and brought her onto his lap, allowing gravity to pull her down onto his shaft with enough force to make Hilda see stars. The new position allowed Hilda to grind her hips down with more friction and Oga matched her pace with quick pumps of his own.

"A-ah! Oh, fuck...!" Hilda close her eyes, and rested her forehead on Oga's, hair matted with perspiration.

"Ah, shit." Oga could feel himself near but he'd be damned if he came before Hilda. He captured her hot lips, almost missing the sweet sound of her breathy moans and senseless outbursts of profanities. Once again they engaged in a battle of tongues but Oga sought a different prize. His hand rode down the curves of her breasts and easily slide onto Hilda's swollen nub. Oga smirked to himself and roughy pinched Hilda's clit without mercy. Hilda jerked away, hips twitching uncontrollably. Her green eyes flashed open to stare down the man underneath her but she could only focus on the sexy lift of his lips and his darkened eyes glinting beneath his matted locks. She gasped once again as Oga continued his manipulation of her most sensitive nerve, causing Hilda to convulse her body. She grabbed hold of Oga's broad shoulder, silently marveling at the firm muscles and growled in broken words before her body tensed up for release she was dying for

"Damn...sewer...Ah!" Hilda hated being controlled, by a mere mortal at that. However, she couldn't deny the unbelievable pleasure it brought to be consumed in his dominate nature. Hilda clenched her inner walls and her orgasm hit her fast and hard, eyes clamping shut.

Oga was only enjoying every second. Hilda, the cold heartless demon reduced to nothing but a disheveled mess, riding out her orgasm on his lap. A grin spread along his lips but was quickly wiped off as Oga released a low moan. The force of Hilda's orgasm brought Oga to his climax, hips jerking into Hilda as she came from her high. She slumped onto his heaving chest, heavily panting herself. Bring his hands behind to rest on them, Oga peered down at the blond. His ear twitched to her her slight murmur.

"Be prepared next time," Hilda muttered, eyes closing into a slumber.

"Troublesome women," Oga rolled his eyes and darted to the tent at the sound of rustling. Shit, he thought. Neither Oga or Hilda remember to stay quiet during their frenzy and his assumptions proved to be corrected when Beelzebub poked his green haired head out of the tent flap.

"Dabu...?" The young demon looked at him and Hilda in wonder. The little demon lord knew that seeing Hilda in Oga's embrace wasn't a common sight. "Daaa!"

"Shh," Oga brought a finger to his lips. He waved his hand to encourage the baby to return to the tent. "She's sleeping."

"Da." Beelzebub nodded and Oga could've swore that the baby stood up at gave him a proud thumbs up before crawling back in the tent.

"Geeze," Oga ran a hand through his matted hair and glanced at Hilda. Feeling exhaustion creep up on himself, Oga slid his member out and pulled his shorts up will supporting Hilda's body. He laid on the ground, letting Hilda rest on top. Sleep overtook the contractor as he unconsciously wrapped his arm over the wet nurse's waist.

* * *

Authors note: wow it's been awhile since I've uploaded anything. first fic for Beelzebub tho gotta love the oga and hilda. Next chapter may take like oh who knows several months (When I get off my lazy arse)

Thanks for reading! Arigatio~Annamii


	2. Chapter 2

Furuichi cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled. "OGA!"

"Hmm?"

"Have you been listening?!"

"No." The dark haired male was too preoccupied with the wax deep within his ear to focus on anything his friend said.

After Oga's rather extravagant entry during the graduation ceremony, people had been buzzing with excitement on his and Hilda's whereabouts. Of course, students and staff alike had spread self-generated rumors on the notorious "demon couple" and what ventures they could've been up too.

"See that? They've got another kid!"

"Great, more demon spawn? Oga and his bride are terrifying enough on their own!"

"Um, guys? The fucking dragon!"

Nonetheless, Furuichi was just glad his best friend was back in his life, and in time for graduation at that (questions to whether he could actually graduate could wait). As the initial excitement dwindled down, Oga announced that he was tired and wanted to go home. Being the ever so thoughtful man he was, Furuichi allowed Oga the opportunity to rest just that day with mild disturbance.

As soon as the next morning arrived, Furuichi knocked on the door to the Oga's household and bounded up the stairs to Oga's room. He barged in, knowing Oga would be in too deep of a slumber to wake from a knock. And too lazy. Swinging the door wide open, Furuich stood in shock to find the Oga, the two demon kids, and the busty blond all snug in Oga's tiny ass bed. Jaw slacked, and mind overheating from sensory overload, the young man unceremoniously fainted onto Oga's floor. It was this disturbance that awoke Hilda, who didn't blink twice at the corpse like body of Furuichi on the floor. She rose and silently made her way to the bathroom, not even bothering to step around the body.

Furuichi, having recovered from a painful step to his lower back, grabbed Oga by his shirt and flung him out of the bed with a surprising amount of strength. The groggy but enraged Orge swiftly grabbed Furuichi in a headlock and proceeded to beat the daylights out of him for disturbing Oga's 'beauty sleep'. It wasn't until Beel's shock terminated their actions a few seconds later.

They were seated in Oga's room, and Furuichi sat with legs crossed, palms sternly gripping his knees. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before whispering, "Oga."

"Yeah."

"...When are you getting a haircut?"

"I don't fucking know-"

"LIKE HELL I BEEN WAITING TO ASK THAT!" Furuichi stood up. Regaining his composure in record time, he sat down from his outburst and closed his eyes again. "So?"

"What?"

Furuchi allowed his eyebrow to twitch, finally giving up his 'cool' charade. "You! And Hilda!"

"Uh huh?"

"In bed! Together!"

"I guess."

Furuich tugged his lower eyelids at his friend's impartial replies. It was as if Oga sleeping with Hilda was an everyday occurrence. While it seemed that way, Furuichi was desperate to know how the loving heck Oga and the magnificent Hilda got so intimate in the first place. What actually happened in the past six months? That's a lot of time, Furuich mused. Enough time for a shift Oga's relationship with Hilda. They could have done many things. Many...lewd things which would make sleeping beside each other seem like almost nothing. Eyes widening, Furuichi stared closely at Oga, currently with a finger embedded in his nostril.

"Haha...Oga?" Furuichi mumbled. There was no way this brute of a man would know a thing about pleasuring a woman and Hildegarde at that. Furuichi was very convinced that Oga couldn't have done anything lewd, anything to taint the wonderful Hilda. Why everytime Furuich was nose deep in one of those suggestive magazines, Oga wouldn't even bat an eye. Oga never showed interest in women which often appalled Furuichi. There was even a time where Furichi truly believed that Oga wasn't attracted to any living being with a beating heart. But what if that was a rouse? What if Oga had been playing it cool this entire time? Furuchi knew no one could resist Hilda's charms, no matter how cold she was and how indifferent Oga seemed. Furuichi needed to make sure.

Furuichi finally snapped out of his daze and gripped Oga by the shoulders, looking him eye to eye which an expression far too serious for his face. "Oga. Tell me the truth. Did you and Hilda have-"

"Oga!" Hilda appeared at the doorway, an unpleasant scowl upon her face. "Come over here, you sewer rat."

"What is it now damn woman?" Oga looked up idly. He immediately noticed the pink tint of her cheeks while his eyes took the luxury of trailing down the nightgown that did nothing to hide her gracious curves. Furuichi looked toward the demon as well, oblivious to what Oga knew what she was craving. He continued to silently tease her with his nonchalant gaze, making her wait while he watched with his all too knowing half-lidded eyes.

"I won't repeat myself. Hurry up," Hilda briskly turned and walked away with her immensely long golden locks trailing after.

Oga yawned and scratched his head. "At least let me brush my teeth first."

Furuichi had to let their interaction settle in his slightly malfunctioning brain before stopping Oga from leaving the room. He was also trying to comprehend at how little complaining it took to get the Orge off the ground and about. "Wait, I haven't finished talking to you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor and watch the kids alright."

"Huh?" Furuichi glanced at the bed, suddenly aware of two pairs of round eyes boring deep into his soul. "Oga?" Looking back, the Orge was nowhere to be seen.

"OGA!"

* * *

Hilda sent a dirty glare in the direction of the white-haired male while shoving Oga into the washroom. She locked the door with a huff. "That damned Furuichi, being so noisy in the morning. Like the young masters require a nitwit like him to watch over them." Oga snorted in reply.

"Are you going to keep complaining?" Oga sauntered closer to the busty blond, keeping his stare even on her emerald eyes. "Or are we going to get started?"

She matched with equal intensity and neither looked away. They were always challenging one another, testing to see who would give in to their aching needs first. The moment Oga found himself towering over her, a spark lit the flame and hands flew at the same time; mouths were connecting in a ravenous need to taste, to devour one another. Hilda's delicate fingers tangled themselves in Oga's thick mane, forcing their kiss to sink deeper into each other. Teeth and tongue scraped and clashed deliciously against each other in the ferocity of their kiss. Oga also found himself gripping the back of her head through the blond locks, needing to bring her closer to him.

Oga surged forward, making Hilda step back until her back made an impact with the washroom door. With the new found support, Hilda braced herself against the door and allowed herself to melt and mold her curvaceous body into Oga's lean built, chest rubbing against chest and hips grinding against hips. Hilda's inside coiled, with a desperate heat and a throbbing passion that needed to be released. Desperately seeking more, she hooked her lean thigh around Oga's hip bone, relishing and quivering as her pelvis finally matched with his. Oga produced a low groan against Hilda's mouth, sending vibrations down to her crotch. A hand immediately withdrew from Hilda's head and cupped her round ass, griping and grinding their most intimate parts together in sweet friction with only thin fabric separating their aroused sexes to draw sensual but thirsty whimpers and whines.

Hilda released their frantic lip-locking, desperately needing to take a shuddering gasp at the sporadic jolts of pleasure everytime his solid erection dragged along her dripping entrance. The throbbing between her legs intensified immensely as their hips continued to ground against each other until Hilda could no longer bear it. She gripped Oga's shorts and nearly ripped them off in her haste. His erection was free for her to grasp, causing the breathy grunt to emit from the strong headed male.

"Dammit," Oga's steamy breath brushed over Hilda's ear once her hand wrapped around his heated member. "What are you doing, woman?"

She didn't give a reply and instead, she began to stroke his heated sex with a firm hold. Oga placed his forehead in the crook of her neck and squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the pleasure racking his body. The brutish man released several haggard gasps of pleasure into the wet nurse's ears. Oga quickly felt the urge to cum, and with immense will-power, he yanked her hand forcefully away and pinned her arm to the door to halt her actions.

Even though her flustered state, Hilda still managed to give Oga a hard glare, not appreciating the trapped limb.

"Let go, you bastard."

"No." Regaining some composure, Oga stared the woman down the woman equally, once again matching her gaze. His eyes roamed her face, trailing over her perfectly pinks lips that were parted and swollen from their frenzy of kissing, her rosy cheeks, her fiery green eyes that never showed weakness. Oga loved the challenge that they posed; they represent the strong and fearless demon of a woman he had with him. And he loved to conquer them.

With a sudden surge of passion, Oga dipped his head down and sucked her lips into another kiss. Hilda's eyes widen a fraction, temporarily surprised at the slight trace of gentleness that it possessed. Nevertheless, she let her eyelids fall, moving her head fluidly with his in their lip-locking. With her leg still around his waist, she pushed her throbbing core up to connect with his proud erection, allowing his scorching cock to rub into her folds over soaked panties.

They both growled, need and lust rising quickly once again as they started to grasp one another to satisfy their desires. Hitching her nightgown up to bunch around her waist, Oga hooked her panties down her silky thigh, finally exposing her heated core to him. He rubbed two long fingers up and down her slit, easily getting soaked by her fluids. With amusement, Oga teased the shivering wet nurse, slipping his fingertips into her aching opening and lightly thumbing her extremely sensitive clitoris.

"Tatsumi!" Hilda grunted out impatiently, her hips jolting uncontrollably under his ministrations. "Enough stalling!"

"Tch, so demanding." Oga only huffed in return but he did as she requested. He guided his thick and throbbing shaft to her opening. Without warning, he pulled her hips into him while simultaneously thrusting himself deep into her vagina.

"Oh! Fuck!" Hilda cursed as Oga reached impossibly far within her in the first thrust. As he began to move, her quivering leg gave away to tightly wrap Oga's sharp hip bones, ankles locking on his lower back. Supporting her entire weight, Oga gripped her hips to continuously pull her into his hard trusts, banging against the wooden door and rubbing her back up and down the door. Their grunts and cries began to grow, their self-control being lost in their frenzy passion.

"Annh!" Hilda yelped suddenly and clamped her eyes shut. Tears threatened to spill from the overwhelming pleasure that uncontrollably rocked her body every single time Oga managed to pound into her sweet spot. Combined with the powerful friction between his sliding cock against her walls kept Hilda whimpering in his embrace. Hips buckling without a conscious, Hilda desperately grabbed and scratched the fabric that covered his back with enough strength to tear it to shreds. Her thighs squeezed Oga's lean hips with as much pressure as her vagina used to clamp down onto his thrusting erection.

"Ah," Oga grunted. "Are you trying to suffocate my dick?" He panted. His stare was then captured by the silky cream color of Hilda's exposed throat as she tossed her head back. Intoxicated, Oga leaned forward, placing his panting mouth over the side of her creamy neck. Moist with his breath, Oga barely had time to consider his actions before his teeth sunk into her flesh, tongue quickly lapping the area before started to suck on the wound. His action did not go unnoticed by the shaking female who opened her own mouth to scold the hot-blooded male.

Before she could express her thoughts, Oga captured her open mouth in another searing kiss. It did not last long as the need for air continued to rise, reducing their lip-locking to a series of open-mouthed pecks and sucking. Their hips moved more frantically against each other, release being in the midst. Hilda wrapped her arms securely around the male as he continued to ram into Hilda with a renewed amount of energy, feeling their climax's approaching.

"Tatsumi," Hilda moaned, lost in the feeling of immense pleasure to fully comprehend all the sensations she felt. Just as her orgasm hit her, she gripped Oga's head and kissed him roughly before tossing her head back in a silent scream as electricity ran in her blood from her throbbing core to the tips of her fingers.

Oga hungrily watched Hilda's erotic expression as she came, feeling the tightening of his own balls as he prepared for release. With a few more sporadic thrusts, he felt his own orgasm hit him hard. With white blinding his eyes and his legs quivering, he struggled to hold both himself and Hilda up. He allowed Hilda to slowly slip down to the floor, as they both began to recover from their orgasms.

After several moments and pants, Hilda meet the gaze of the dark-haired male with equally half-lidded eyes. "Why are we on the floor you sewer rat?"

"'Cause your too damn heavy, fucking demon," he grunted in return, the low vibrato of his voice never failed to send shivers to Hilda's sensitive core.

He meet no reply. Finding their senses again, the couple stood up and fixed their attire. While Hilda worked on fixing her very disheveled hair, a prominent bruise stood out on the pale skin of her neck. She leaned closer to the mirror, inspecting the bite mark. 'Pretty impressive for a mortal,' she mused silently and looked over to catch his stare on the same mark.

"This appearance is highly inappropriate for the young masters. Just be grateful that my uniform covers this blemish." Hilda frowned, positioning her somewhat tidied hair over the mark. She turned to exit the bathroom, having regained complete composure from their ravenous activity.

"Tch," Oga scoffed. "Just let me put it somewhere you can't cover it next time," he muttered. His lips twitched into a smirk as he watched the demon pretend to have not heard his remark. She unlocked the handle and they stepped out to catch a glimpse of white dash across the hall. "Thanks for letting me stay. I need to leave now!" Furuichis voice came out in a rush, as he thanks the Oga household.

"Furuichi?" Oga raised an eyebrow as he friend sprinted through the door. 'I guess he got the answer he was looking for.'

"Hmm." Hilda mused. "Go change your clothes."

"Yes, yes," Oga rolled his eyes.

* * *

Furuichi felt like he was going to explode as he quickly walked down the street, a furious blush on his face. He could barely comprehend what he just discovered.

When Oga left Furuichi, the white-haired male behaved diligently and watched the children.

"Dabu," Beel greeted, causing Furuichi to only narrow his eyes.

"How on earth have you not changed at all?"

"Dabu!" The green haired prince shrugged and turned his attention to his sister, both of them completely ignoring Furuichi.

Sighing, Furuichi stood up to find Oga. As he walked down the hall, a small thump from the bathroom drew his attention.

"Oga? Hilda?" Furuichi called out. "Are...you guys O.K.?" Receiving no answer, Furuichi crept closer to the door, placing his ear flat against the wooden surface.

"Ahnn!" A very lewd moan emerged from behind the door, shattering Furuichi's soul. He froze, unable to move away from the shaking door.

"Hilda...and...and," Furuichi couldn't form cohesive thoughts. His placid figure remained as solid as a rock until he heard the clicking of the door handle open. Eyes bulging out of his head, he stood up and ran down the hallway, thanking the Oga's for their hospitality.

So with his face flushed and a slightly noticeable bulge in his pants, the so-called 'creep' ran down the street, tears streaming uncontrollably.

"OGA, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Hey yall, I actually had most of this written a long time ago but I only finished it like in the past few days. Hope its to your liking! I'm hoping to write a lot more this summer, before starting post-secondary *cries*. Stay tuned! but no really cuz i'll take forever!

As always, thanks for reading! ~Annamii


End file.
